


[Podfic] What You Won't Do

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Reichenbach, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has terrible timing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What You Won't Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoStraightLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What You Won't Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831187) by [NoStraightLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoStraightLine/pseuds/NoStraightLine). 



Length: 13:00  
  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/m7h5bopsc2y4z9s/What_You_Won%27t_Do.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/what-you-wont-do) (mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic made me sit up a little straighter and go 'woah'. It actually was difficult to podfic because it had such strong undertones that were challenging to convey. Be sure to send your love to NoStraightLine because the writing on this is fantastic!


End file.
